


The King and His Prince

by missmichellebelle



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Humor, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Prom, Romance, Skype, reaction fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"And you know what happens, when a Prince marries a King?"</i>
</p><p>Reaction fic to 5.01 Tina in the Sky with Diamonds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King and His Prince

"So…" Kurt says, leaning his head on his lefthand so that the ring is caught in his webcam—Blaine smiles as it winks at him. "Stoner Brett won Prom King?"

" _Kurt_ ," Blaine admonishes with a laugh, shaking his head. "That wasn't exactly the major point of my story."

"I know it wasn't. I would love to say I'm not surprised, but I'd thought maybe McKinley was getting a _little_ better." Kurt makes a face—he's beginning to think proms of any sort should just be avoided. He wonders if his and Blaine's future children would be okay with that particular banning… "But it sounds like you and everyone took a bad situation and turned it on its head." Kurt smiles. "I'm proud of you."

Blaine eyes shine even through their computer screens, even across the hundreds of miles that separate them, and Kurt feels that ache in his chest. The ache for them to be together—for him to be there, for Blaine to be there. He doesn't ignore it, or push it away, but let's it sit inside of him, a constant reminder just like the ring around his finger.

"You have always been good at fixing prom disasters, haven't you?" Kurt teases. The memory of his own crowning doesn't pinch as badly as it once did. He's grown, he's in New York, he's chasing his dreams. There will always be demons, but he has no intention of letting them haunt him too long.

"If I recall correctly, you didn't really need my help," Blaine replies, his head tilting slightly to the side, something like maybe fondness playing at his lips but not quite. The quality of his picture isn't good enough for Kurt to see every nuance of Blaine's expression the way he wishes he could. This would be the part where, if they were physically together, Kurt would reach out and take his hand. But Skype hasn't come up with a day to hold hands via the internet, so Kurt settles with setting his palm against the cool glass of the monitor—it's nowhere near close to the feeling, and Blaine can't possibly tell what he's doing, but it makes Kurt feel a little more connected.

"Maybe," Kurt says, his voice heavy with the memory, "But having you there certainly gave me _courage_." It's a bit of a tease, and Blaine's eyes drop down in an acknowledgement of it. For a few seconds, the image lags, and Kurt stares a little too intently at the blur of Blaine's eyelashes along his cheek. "Besides, you stood up _with_ me, when you asked me to dance."

Blaine's face crinkles in reminder—it wasn't the first time they'd danced like that, close and personal and romantic in ways that Kurt used to dream about when he speculated on his future Prince Charming. Blaine used to pull Kurt from studying with no signal of music, pulling him close as he laughed until the movement rocked him into silent and the only beat they moved to was whatever Blaine happened to be humming or singing softly at the time. It had been the first time in front of people, and Kurt certainly had never felt so terrified held in Blaine's arms that way before, but it made them stronger.

"A King deserves to dance at his prom," Blaine replies swiftly.

"Queen," Kurt corrects, but Blaine shakes his head.

" _King_ ," Blaine counters, voice definitive. It's not the first time they've had this conversation, although they don't talk about that first prom too often (or the second one, for that matter). Prom was a high school experience Kurt had yearned to have, as if it might give him some semblance of being a normal teenager before he realized he'd never really be one. His first one was memorable, but in far from the best way, and the second one was kind of just there. He wished he'd had the time to stay longer, to turn Blaine across the floor of the gym one more time.

"You're a King, Kurt, and anyone who says differently—even you," Blaine's voice goes from hard to teasing in a split second, and then softens completely, "Is absolutely wrong." There's a pause, and Kurt watches as Blaine's head dips, his eyes downcast, and _there it is_.

"You wanted to win," Kurt states, because it's not a question. He'd known how happy and excited Blaine had been about the nomination after all. Blaine just shrugs a little bit, self-consciously, and then looks up at Kurt again with a hardly-believable smile.

"Probably better that I hadn't, or then it would have been me with the bucket dropping on his head."

Kurt stares at him until his weak smile flutters and disappears with a sigh, and Blaine rakes his fingers through his hair until it becomes slightly disheveled. Kurt aches to reach out and fix it the way he usually would.

"I… Yeah, I did, I just…" Blaine shifts around, almost like he's embarrassed. "You're a King, Kurt, you… You deserve a King."

"Need I remind you I was crowned _Prom Queen_ by surprise?" Kurt almost laughs, even as his fondness for Blaine stretches across his face in what must be a ridiculous smile.

"Without that, though, you… You still _are_." Blaine's eyebrows furrow, and Kurt realizes that Blaine isn't just joking around. It hasn't been easy, getting back together, getting engaged. There are a thousand conversations that need to happen, that are slowly happening, but there are still scars that need to be looked at and addressed, fissures that need to be fixed before they get too big. Kurt is scared sometimes, but he knows that Blaine is, too. But they're scared of different things.

Kurt is afraid of getting hurt again, of opening up to the _possibility_ , and Blaine is afraid of… Well, Kurt. Blaine is afraid of hurting, afraid of getting hurt, afraid of messing it all up. Kurt remembers when he used to think Blaine had it all together, had it all figured out, until he saw the boy underneath the bravado who was possibly more scared and insecure than Kurt ever would have anticipated.

He doesn't like seeing that boy again, and he knows that they both need to sort through these things—alone, and together.

This is Blaine's insecurity, right here. Did he actually want to win? Yes. Would it have stung a bit for Kurt, knowing what his crown sitting on a shelf at home really meant? Yes. Kurt has pride, and no one, not even Blaine, is immune to bruising it. But that's something Kurt has, is, will always be working on, and something he would swallow down if Blaine was truly happy. But this isn't actually about Prom King. Kurt knows that now.

"Do you know what they call candidates from Prom King and Queen that don't get nominated?" Kurt says, after a few moments of silence, and Blaine looks at him with a pursed mouth (that Kurt just wants to _kiss and kiss and kiss_ ) before shaking his head. "They call them Princes and Princesses," he tells Blaine with a smile, and watches Blaine's own flustered one pull at his lips. "And you know what happens, when a Prince marries a King?" Kurt wiggles his fingers, and Blaine's eyes are drawn to them immediately, to the glinting ring around his finger like he'll never get used to the sight of it there.

"Nothing. Not really. Neither of them changes. Because a King is a Prince before he's ever a King, but that doesn't change who he is." Kurt's gaze softens, and he traces the image of Blaine's face on his laptop screen with the tip of his finger. "So this King, he was very lonely, but he couldn't marry just anyone. He needs to think of his kingdom, after all." Blaine laughs a little bit, most of the sound muffled behind his lips. "He needed an equal, and… He found one. And they became Kings, _better_ Kings, together."

Blaine stares at him for moments that seem long but aren't, not really.

"I love you so much," Blaine breathes, a smile coming onto his face like it can't be contained, like it _has_ to be there, and Kurt smiles back before he gives as much of a bow as he can when he has a laptop balanced on his thighs.

"And I you, my Prince."


End file.
